1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server apparatus and a cable management mechanism, and more specifically, to a server apparatus capable of performing cable management on a cable wound on a pillar of a rack via linkage of a reversing module located at a side of a tray with the rack and the tray and a cable management mechanism thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a server apparatus usually has a host device (including major server components, such as a central processing unit and a server board) disposed on a holding plate and a detachable device (e.g. a hard disk drive) disposed on a tray slidably disposed on the holding plate, so that a user could pull out the tray to perform a device replacing operation on the server apparatus. Furthermore, the server apparatus could utilize cables to establish electrical connection between the detachable device and the host device. A conventional cable management method is to connect a foldable link frame to the tray and the holding plate and wind the cables along the foldable link frame, so that the foldable link frame could be expanded or folded with sliding of the tray relative to the holding plate. Accordingly, no matter the user pulls or pushes the tray relative to the holding plate, the cables could be always wound on the foldable link frame with expansion or folding of the foldable link frame, so as to achieve the cable management purpose.
However, since the foldable link frame has a complicated folding design and is disposed outside the tray, the aforesaid design may increase the manufacturing cost of the server apparatus and disposal of the foldable frame may occupy excessive internal space of the server apparatus so as to be disadvantageous to the thinning design and the internal configuration of the server apparatus. Furthermore, when the foldable link frame is folded with inward sliding of the tray, the foldable link frame could form a transverse folded structure to interfere with airflow in the server apparatus, so that the heat dissipating efficiency of the server apparatus could be influenced by the transverse folded structure.